


the long way home

by fthh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, soft gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh
Summary: Dorothea and Petra are lost in a forest.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	the long way home

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from let's get lost by carly rae jepsen
> 
> [Marble_Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Ocean/pseuds/Marble_Ocean) a.k.a. [@sapphic_plant](https://twitter.com/sapphic_plant) on twt gave me a prompt earlier today, and here it is!

“No, babe, I think this is the second time we passed this tree. See?” Dorothea says, and she’s pointing to a small notch Petra had carved into its trunk earlier.

She sighs in defeat.

“I suppose it is time for a short break,” Petra says, taking Dorothea’s hand in hers. There’s a clearing a few metres away, and just beyond that a small lake. A quick look at their shadows tells her it’s no later than three. “Let us be going! I am sure you are hungry.” Petra gestures with the picnic basket in her other hand.

.

“You know, I must say getting lost with you is quite fun,” Dorothea says. She’s sat at the edge of the lake, nibbling on a sandwich. The tips of her toes are touching the water just so.

“I am glad to hear that.” Petra swims next to her, and leans on the bank.

She must look ridiculous, she thinks, floating in the water, all her tattoos visible, a furious blush across her cheeks.

“I am glad to be spending time with you, too, although I would like to apologise for getting us lost.”

Dorothea finishes off her sandwich, and reaches out to play with Petra’s fingers. (In the two months they’ve been together she discovers Dorothea’s penchant for seeking out contact. She likes it, she finds.)

“You’re usually so good with these things, I wonder how we got lost,” Dorothea says, and there’s a hint of teasing in her voice. She gently kicks water in Petra’s direction.

Petra huffs. She wonders how long Dorothea’s been waiting to point that out. “Yes, well, I am having a very distracting companion.”

Dorothea laughs at that, a sound Petra tucks away in her memory. From where she is, the sun is shining above Dorothea, and its rays only serve to highlight her long brown locks and her shiny green eyes. Petra looks away, a little bit overwhelmed. She wonders if Dorothea can feel her rapidly accelerating pulse, with their hands now entwined.

“We should be going soon,” Petra says, clearing her throat in hopes that Dorothea doesn’t mind any attention to her persistently growing blush or her rising body temperature. “I think I remember the way back.”

Dorothea turns her back to her girlfriend, then, giving her some privacy. The only times they’d seen each other naked had been in a sexual context, after all.

“Let us be going.” Petra taps on Dorothea’s shoulder. She is a sight to behold, even with her wet hair clinging onto her neck. Dorothea leans down, then, and presses a small kiss to the corner of Petra’s mouth, hesitant.

“Not that I am opposing, but what was that for?” Petra asks when Dorothea pulls back. She’s worried if she’d crossed a line, but Petra’s voice is laced with warmth and mirth and she only feels giddy.

“I just thought you looked beautiful, is all.” Dorothea’s face grows red, and Petra is sure her own is mirroring her girlfriend’s bashful expression. Petra stands on her tiptoes and kisses Dorothea soundly on her lips.

“You do not need to flatter me, my dearest,” Petra says when they part away. “You already have my heart, after all.”

Whatever confidence Petra had then, immediately disappears when she fully registers the weight of what exactly she had said. (Dorothea waits for the  _ I love you _ . Not yet, she thinks.) Petra tugs at Dorothea’s hand, leading her to the clearing. “Let us be going back! I am sure the others are waiting for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> what up everyone hope y'all are doing well Ramadan is here now i hope you have a good one this year!
> 
> I'm [@clonebutt](https://twitter.com/clonebutt) on twt, let's talk about doropetra or the lesbians in fe3h lol


End file.
